1. Field
The following description relates to an electronic component package.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic component-embedded printed circuit board has been developed in response to increased demands for multi-functional, small and thin packages. The electronic component-embedded printed circuit board is able to satisfy such demands for multi-functional, small and thin packages, and is further able to provide reliability of such packages. The electronic component-embedded printed circuit board is also able to reduce problems caused in an electrical connection process of electronic components using a wire bonding or a solder ball in a flip chip or a ball grid array (BGA).
A main reason to embed electronic components is to provide more functions in the same area. High-value-added electronic components can be protected from outside impacts by being embedded in a board material and performance of the electronic components can be optimized. In this regard, surface mount technologies that ensure improved yields of embedded electronic components and multiple functions are important technologies. When an electronic component is embedded in a printed circuit board to form an electronic component-embedded printed circuit board, the electronic component-embedded printed circuit board may experience warpage problems due to different mechanical properties of materials which surround each electronic component. Such warpage problems should be solved for mass production of electronic component-embedded printed circuit boards.
In the case of an active device which is relatively large, a warpage reduction technology may play a crucial role in a component embedding technology. Since electronic components to be embedded are becoming thinner and thinner and asymmetric structures having insulating films on a silicon die are being used, such warpage problems are becoming more prevalent.